Blood Rain
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma meets up with some of his friends and together they shall once again go out and do whatever they want. A small side project of mine just to test what the crowd thinks of it.
1. Default Chapter

**Blood Rain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. The one who owns it is Rumiko Takahashi and she owns a lot more then me. The only thing I own from this story is my own characters and my own personification of the characters that were copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**The Seven of Death**

* * *

Ranma Saotome stood on top of a bridge looking at the water. He stood there seemingly aimless and looked to be contemplating something. A young woman came up to him and stood next to him and together they stared at the water. The woman seemed to be around Ranma's age as she had black hair and green eyes. She looked as boats drifted in the water and she smiled and said:

"It has been a long time Shinigami.

"Ranma grinned and said:

"Indeed it has Kurenai. Long time indeed. Almost five years since I last took up the blade."

Kurenai looked at Ranma and grinned as she took out a long string. Then in a swift motion she wrapped it around his neck and quickly tried to choke Ranma. He just grinned before disappearing and placing a Katana to her throat. Ranma grinned again as he drew some blood and said:

"Seems that you haven't lost any skill. I have been busy here with an engagement set up by pops. How are Siegfried and the rest doing?"

Kurenai laughed and said:

"Well we have accepted some jobs and are now employed by someone wishing to eliminate a certain businessman. I think we need the Shinigami. Ranma it has been so long since you have killed someone why not indulge tonight. I have heard that the target is in Tokyo at the moment. It would be a perfect time for the Demonic Seven to return into the world."

Ranma grinned as he remembered the group they had formed when he was still sixteen before he went to Jusenkyo. They were known to be some of the most ruthless killers in Japan and they always left behind the kanji for death or Demon. Those that were executed by their leader Shinigami had been extremely brutal often having resulted in gigantic bloodbaths. Ranma had joined the original six and had moulded them into perfect Killers.

* * *

Siegfried from Germany wielded a shotgun with great ease and his blonde hair and blue eyes made him attractive for ladies to look at. His codename was Hotshot. He is nineteen. Then there was Yuki who had magic at her disposal. She specialised in using magic to kill her opponents either by letting the earth swallow them or by sending a lightning bolt at them. She had light blue hair and a great bust. Her codename was the Divine Lightning. She is eighteen years old.

Then there was Kurenai who always killed with a string. She was also adept in seducing males to kill them later in a more private setting. She always took great care of her appearance. She was nicknamed the Seductive Killer by the media. She is twenty-one.

Ichiro was a specialist with sniper rifles and was named Longshot. He had black hair and brown eyes. The only thing that allowed him to partake in the Demonic Seven was that he was an excellent shot and only Ranma surpassed him in skill. He was the same age as Ranma namely nineteen.

Mai was a kunoichi extremely skilled in wielding Wakazashi's. She used them to disembowel her opponents before stabbing thorough the head to finish it off. She was quite sadistical because she castrated male targets before gutting them like a fish and cutting off their heads. This sadistical trait had earned her a place in the group. She was twenty years old and was in possession of a great figure. Her hair was reddish and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was called Kunoichi.

Yuri was one of the last members of the group. She used her strength to kill her targets and usually just smashed their ribcages into mush with one punch. The result was that she was the Rib Breaker.

The Leader of the Demonic Seven was Ranma Saotome AKA Shinigami. His weapon of choice was the Katana with some modifications to it. He had a great ability to go out and go on a bloody rampage. The rest of the Seven always stayed away from him as they had once tried to stop him from slaughtering an entire police station. They had almost been killed by the blood lusting Shinigami as he had cut himself a path through numerous police officers. The infamous Shinigami had people quake in fear every time his name was mentioned. Luckily Ranma kept his bloodlust under control for the time he had been in Nerima which was coming close to three years. Ranma had a record of getting the most kills and thus he was hired often. But the group worked together under Ranma who had all of their respect. Mai even had a small crush on him the moment she saw him break someone's pelvic bone with a tap and then had proceeded with castrating him in a slow and agonising way. She had loved to see his bloody form drop the body and then grin at the team-mates and then he had left leaving behind no evidence he had been there but a Kanji of a Demon and of Death on the walls painted in blood.

* * *

Ranma was jerked from his memories as Kurenai and he sat down in a small café. He knew that this peace couldn't last forever and as the girl had sat down in front of him he had ordered some strong hot coffee to get rid of any bad feelings. Kurenai had ordered some jus de orange.

As they were served Kurenai retrieved a small folder from her pocket and set it in front of Ranma. He looked inside and saw a wealthy man sitting on his desk. The man's habits were listed on a small paper and Ranma nodded and said:

"Tell Kunoichi and Longshot and Hotshot that I need them tonight. Let them come to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima. And tell them to stay out of sight. Wait why not have a reunion of the legendary Demonic Seven. That way nobody will be left out in the fun. Let's do a small contest of who can kill the most people within the night. Just tell them to come to the Tendo Dojo would you Kurenai-Chan?"

Kurenai regarded the leader of the Seven and nodded and said:

"Will be done Ranma-san. We'll all be there Sir!"

Then Ranma got up and burned the folder with some ki. He paid for the drinks and then went home. He saw one of Nabiki's flunkies in the café and thought that Nabiki would like to hear this small information. Well it was not as if she would use it against him. He had a reputation of being a dumb jock so nobody would suspect him from doing something illegal. Now the only thing he would have to do is get his outfit and put it on. The Katana Muramasa was his signature weapon and was one of the swords that let the target bleed to death once cut with it. Ranma amplified the bloodletting with Ki and that got him the reputation of being a lover of blood.

When Ranma entered the Tendo house he immediately sensed a lot of anger. He let his mask slip and looked at Akane and the rest of the fiancé's that had gathered. Nabiki was smirking and Ranma felt rage come again. He got a creepy smile on his face and then sat down. Akane was the first to speak:

"YOU PERVERT! WHO WAS THE GIRL! ANOTHER OF YOUR FLOOZIES I GUESS! "

Ranma felt the anger increase and Ukyo spoke:

"Ranchan how could you do that to your cute fiancé! Why did you go and meet with that whore."

Ranma got a smile on his face as he saw Kurenai's face hidden in the shadows with the rest of the Demonic Seven hiding. He had taught them how to blend in the shadows using the Umisenken after meeting up with them again after having learned it. Ranma owned an expensive laptop and had contacted them through email and had met up with them to teach it to them. They had learned and soon they had performed stealth kills.

* * *

The uniforms that they wore while killing all had the Kanji for Demon on it. Ranma's had Demon and Death on it because killing was what he excelled at. The skill he wielded the Katana with was unmatched by anyone. He could block bullets with it. His uniform was a black trench coat and black leather pants. Blood dripped off it easily after each kill and Ranma had it reinforced by Yuki after having it shredded after a fight with a few ninja's. Ranma hadn't gotten hurt but his clothing did get shredded to pieces.

The rest of the Demonic Seven wore whatever they liked. All was in black and had the Kanji for Demon on it but they choose win what style. Mai was a typical kunoichi and thus had an outfit in the same style as Mai Shiranui from fatal Fury and King of Fighters. Actually Mai was her favourite Character in the game because she had nice techniques. And thus she had modified her outfit after that. The effect it had on members of the opposite sex was astounding. She did have large breasts and they bounced with every step she took but she wasn't hindered by them in any way while killing people. Siegfried wore a uniform reminiscent of the Nazi's and Yuki wore a miniskirt and a tank top. She liked to wear them be cause they accentuated her beauty. Ichiro wore a black Ninja outfit. He just liked it because it was comfortable. Yuri wore black kung fu clothing which didn't reveal much of her feminine curves.

Ranma grinned and the Demonic Seven members who hid in the shadows knew that a grinning Ranma would spell doom for everyone in the immediate surroundings. They still knew that he wouldn't hurt them.

Ranma was getting annoyed with all the screaming and shouting going on around him and when a redheaded woman entered the room his face was a cold steel mask devoid of emotion. Son stared at mother and mother stared at son. Ranma looked at his mother and the bundle she carried. Nodoka assessed her son and said:

"Well it seems that you are manly Ranma. Only a true man can stand calm in any situation."

Ranma nodded and took the Katana from her and grabbed the handle. It was different from the Muramasa and he wielded it clumsily as to appear to be inept at handling a katana. With a swift jab he cut off his pigtail and then a silence was heard as they heard the hair falling to the floor. Ranma handed the katana back to his mother who glared at Genma. The man shrank away and then tried to get out by throwing Ranma in the water and telling his wife how unmanly Ranma was.

Ranma had enough. Being scolded for just meeting with someone and then getting a verbal jab at his manliness just did enough to make him angry with his father. The Demonic Seven sensing that their leader was about to go and kill everyone in sight jumped out of their respective hiding places and grabbed Ranma in places that immobilised him. It wasn't enough because all of them were thrown off by a small motion by Ranma and a blood red battle aura sprung up around him. He shifted back to female after the water had heated enough to turn him male again. The koi in the pond all floated to the surface as they were boiled by the intense heat.

The Demonic Seven members had returned to the shadows and their appearance had been deleted from the memory of everyone present thanks to Yuki her magic powers.

Akane struck Ranma with her mallet which seemingly irked Nodoka and she scolded Akane for her unladylike behaviour. Nodoka noticed her son crawling out of the pond and scolded him for having a curse and for disrespecting his father. And that he'd better make it up by bedding one of the ladies present.

* * *

That didn't go well by Akane and she malleted Ranma into LEO. Ranma had braced himself for the impact and controlled his pathway through the air. He landed a few hundred yards away from the Tendo Dojo. He looked upon his team-members and grinned:

"So guys shall we paint the streets tonight?"

Mai, Yuki, Yuri, Ichiro, Siegfried and Kurenai cheered as their leader dressed himself in his black outfit and his eyes went red in a blood lusted haze. He stared at them as they drew their signature weapons and in Yuri's case slipped on some gloves with spikes on them and grinned as every one of them grinned at him.

Ranma let out a yell:

"ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK THIS TOWN!"

All together they screamed:

"HELL YEAH!"

The night was filled with the letting of blood and Ranma surveyed the streets as crimson blood was dripping from his Muramasa. It truly had been a feast of blood. They had gone to Juuban as not to get caught by one of the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. There they had found out that monsters roamed the streets and that vigilantes called the Sailor Senshi had been battling them. When Ranma and his friends appeared on the scene a green haired woman had screamed something about Shinigami and Ranma had been attacked by the Senshi. Ranma had just shrugged it all off and then had counterattacked slashing with the Muramasa at them. It was futile but in a bright flash he had managed to get away. The flash was courtesy of Yuki.

Then they had slaughtered the civilians hiding in a mall and had painted their mark on the walls and were out as the police arrived. They had killed the businessman for fun after that and Ranma had racked in the most kills.

* * *

Ranma redressed himself in the outfit he wore while he had been malleted away from the Tendo dojo and then entered the house. It was late and when he entered the guest room he saw his father lying there snoring away. He had figured his mother had gone home and instead of sleeping with the noisy panda he opted to go to his mother's house.

He arrived at a mansion and he looked at the address and verified it with then address listed on one of the signposts. Then he glanced at it again and crept inside. Ranma walked through his house cloaked in the Umisenken and when he stood inside the main living room he noticed one thing. His family was either very rich and his mother had managed to hide it from his father or his mother worked here as a servant. The last part was immediately discarded as he knew his mother would never allow herself to do hard work. And the fact that her hands were soft and didn't have the marks of very hard labour on it was an indication that she didn't do hard work except for wielding a sword.

Ranma wandered through the house still under Umisenken and passed several servants. He entered the main bedroom and saw his mother sleeping in the bed. He gently roused her from her slumber and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She stared at his body and said:

"What ware you doing here son? I thought you stayed at the Tendo's. I am sorry for my attitude. I only act that way to give a false image to my husband and the rest of the people. I don't trust the man and that is why I lived at a small house and pretended I was poor. Apparently the fool didn't even check the registry to see what the Saotome family owns. Tell me Ranma if you would like to live with me."

Ranma looked at his mother and noticed that she slept with her hair unbound and he w2atched as the red locks fell on the pillow. He nodded and said:

"I'd be delighted to live with you mom. But could some of my friends stay here as well?"

Nodoka nodded and Ranma got out his laptop. He typed in a few commands and watched as his friends faces all appeared on the screen. Eh quickly explained the situation to them and he watched as the reactions varied. Siegfried and Yuki Cheered and Mai seemed to be ecstatic. Kurenai wore a sleepy expression. Yuri seemed to be partially unclothed as she sat sleepily for the laptop in her possession. Ranma made a remark about having to dress appropriate. Ichiro just worked on a sniper rifle and soon a shot was heard which made his mother look at the screen of the laptop. After Ranma had told them to meet him at his mother's place he closed the laptop and then was asked a question by his mother:

"Where did you get the laptop. If I remember correctly you and your father didn't have much money and knowing my husband he would have gambled or drank it all away. So how did you get the laptop Ranma?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"I earned it by doing several jobs with my friends. Surprisingly we were known all throughout Japan. No mission was too hard for us we always got to the target and did what we had to do."

Then a servant came into the room and blinked as he saw the Mistress talking with her son:

"Mistress there are six teenagers wishing to gain entrance to the manor."

Nodoka nodded and said:

"Let's introduce you to my son Ranma. Ranma meet Jeeves the butler. Jeeves meet Ranma Saotome."

Ranma bowed and watched Jeeves do the same. Then Ranma ran through the house to the front door where the rest of the Demonic Seven stood. Nodoka arrived after a few minutes and stared at the band of killers. She couldn't believe the fact that her son attracted girls without trying. And he was even friends with them instead of them chasing him.

Ichiro lugged several heavy suitcases with him and he insisted that he carry them himself because there was delicate stuff within. Same went for the rest of the Demonic Seven.

* * *

On the way to their rooms they talked about what rooms would be occupied and Ranma insisted on sleeping in a room near his mother as to protect her when she was in danger. Ichiro was by now carrying his suitcases after Ranma had taken the heaviest one in his hands. Then Ranma tripped over a loose rug and the suitcase burst open and several sniper weapons came from the suitcase. Ichiro blushed and gathered the weapons with extreme care. Ranma groaned as he had felt the questions marks pop up around his mother's head.

Ranma just explained that his friend had an obsession with weapons. She didn't take it in stride as several of the Nerima regulars also possessed weapons. Ranma led his friends to their rooms and saw that the girls positioned themselves around his room. Keeping in mind that they would hurt him severely if he even tried to peek at them he wisely didn't comment on their choice. He had seen Yuki naked once and he had been frozen for a few days afterward just because she had been angry at him for seeing her naked. Although she did gain a blush when he said that he liked the way she looked.

Ranma grinned as he and his friends had all gathered in Ranma's bedroom and had pulled out some bottles of Sake from the fridge that Siegfried always kept around. They were drinking away merrily until one of the girls also took up a bottle and drank from it. This was met by cheers from the male section and then the girls started a drinking contest. The men had passed out. Well Ranma was still a little sober thanks to his martial arts prowess which burned away the alcohol. He got out a deck of cards and asked if the girl would like to play a game of strip poker. They agreed and soon Ranma was loosing his clothes at an alarming rate. He never was very well with cards and decided to use Martial arts Poker on the girls. Using several techniques to predict what cards were drawn he managed to get some of the girls to loose the upper part of their clothing.

When Nodoka came into the room she was met with the sight of two guys passed out and lying in chairs snoring a little. Her son was currently sleeping with three girls lying on him and one lying next to him. They were in various states of undress and Nodoka managed to stifle her laughter as she beheld the poker cards and Ranma who had lost most clothing he had and was only dressed in his boxers which showed his male reaction that any male gets while sleeping or in contact with female sensitive flesh.

She briefly wondered at the size and decided that she would have to wake them all up. With an impish grin on her face she called Jeeves to her room and asked him for a bucket filled with ice-cold water and the moment it was delivered she went to Ranma's room and splashed Ranma and the ladies.

* * *

Ranma awoke to the feeling of ice-cold water splashing on his skin and he let out a strangled cry and slashed with his Muramasa at the offending liquid. He stopped before a concentration of Ki and when he looked at it he saw his mother standing there with a bucket in her hands staring at the blade which was still coated in blood. Her eyes were wide and Ranma could smell the fear coming off her. He briefly wondered why he could smell it but shrugged it off as martial arts training.

Then he removed the katana and looked at the women who had apparently gotten away from him and now he was lying on the floor all by himself. The rest of the Demonic Seven are watching him and Ranma noticed he was still male and not female. He shrugged and then got up from the floor and looked at his mother and said:

"Mom if you would refrain from waking me up like that again. I'd like to start my morning dry. I thought only the old fool did throw me into a pool of water every morning. Where do I have to go to school mom? I want to live with you so I might need to switch schools, and if I can't switch schools then at least let my friends join me."

Nodoka looked at her son and said:

"Well you can't transfer away from Furinkan Ranma. But I guess your friends would accompany you if they wanted to."

This was met by cheers from Mai and she latched onto Ranma's arm and said:

"I'd love to be going to school with Ranma Miss Saotome."

Nodoka laughed and said:

"Please call me mother or auntie if you prefer. It is always n ice to see a girl interested in my son."

Ranma sweatdropped on that statement and Yuki said:

"If someone is going to get Ranma then we are all going to get Ranma. If anyone hurts Ranma-Chan then we'll execute them!"

That statement drew a raised eyebrow from the rest of the Seven and of Nodoka and the woman said:

"You defend my son against his rivals? I see you have a great figure but you seem to be weak in strength."

Yuki smiled and said:

"I am one of the few who Ranma trusts with his life. And that is why we all protect Ranma and he would gladly give his life to protect us."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Of course I would sacrifice my life for any of you. You are like family to me. Although we did have our disagreements we always pulled out together didn't we? I remember that Kurenai once pulled my ass out of the fire when the guy with the Uzi tried to gun me down. He screamed as he was choked to death."

Nodoka looked at the girl and saw that she smiled a little and said:

"Well Ranma-kun I enjoyed the show you gave me in the shower that night. I never knew a guy could blush so red he actually seemed to glow in the dark. And buy the way you have a nice body from what I have seen. Forteen inches are long for a guy."

Ranma blushed crimson at that statement and the girls took on a reserved look. They were thinking about how to use that information for their own gain. They all had affection for the raven-haired man.

Nodoka led the girls to a closet after they had a luxurious breakfast and the girls saw Fuku's hanging there in their size. Nodoka explained that she had guessed their sizes and had selected some clothes for them to wear. The girls declined saying that they had their own clothing.

After a few minutes they emerged from the room dressed in new Fuku's and were wearing their uniforms underneath coupled with weapons that were numerous and were fitted in places where normally nobody would think to search or just hidden in item space.

Then the group departed to school after Nodoka finally had Ranma wear a normal school uniform. The guys grumbled a little but when they saw the limousine that was waiting to drive them to school they got in and Ranma admired his school uniform. It was the same as Furinkan's but had some dark tones in it. A black tie completed it and made him look handsome and like any other student.

Then the driver set off towards the school and Ranma instructed his team-mates on how to act in school. They would have to look out for certain individuals and remember never to carry their weapons in a visible space.

Then the car stopped in front of the high school and Ranma said:

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

A new story made by me. And I hope you all like it because I want some reviews. And tell me if you like the characters I have created from wild ideas spinning in my head. PLEASE REVIEW! And add me to your hotmail contacts list. I like to talk to people through hotmail. 


	2. School Time

**Blood Rain**

Disclaimer: Due to economical circumstances I won't claim ownership of the Ranma ½ series nor will I own anything of them. All things that belong to Ranma 1/2 are the property of Rumiko Takahashi! And all characters that I chose to create that aren't in Ranma ½ are mine. Totally mine! Siegfried, Yuki, Yuri, Kurenai, Ichiro and Mai are all my property and using them in a story without my permission will result in a small flame which will sound something like this:

"If you use my characters please give me a small praise in your disclaimer. Or just send me a review that you'll borrow them."

But now onto other matters. Yes I have decided to write another chapter because you guys kept on insisting that I get out a new chapter soon. This is for all my reviewers so enjoy it!

* * *

**School time!**

* * *

Ranma stepped out of the Limousine and immediately a silence enveloped the entire schoolyard. The students looked as the premier Martial Artist came out of a car that was worth more then their parents made in one year. They stared as a few people all dressed in the uniform stepped out too and Ranma told the driver to head off back to his home. Then Ranma turned to the school. 

Ranma walked next to Mai who insisted on it. He didn't think anything wrong with it so he decided to humour her and let her walk next to him. Ranma walked through the crowd who parted to him like the red sea did to Moses. Ranma was only halted by a greedy mercenary who walked over to him and said:

"Well Ranma-kun why not tell me how you received a ride in that limousine and I need you to help me out in a little bet."

Ranma stared as the girl began to try and lead him away. He didn't budge and inch and then when he didn't move Nabiki snapped:

"Come with me Saotome or I'll make you regret it!"

Ranma just grinned and said:

"Can you defeat a bullet at point-blank range Nabiki? Can you deflect a sword away when it cuts in your flesh? Can you shatter an entire mountain with your Ki and then rip a god apart?"

Nabiki didn't reply to it but as Ranma made to move away from her and she said:

"Well you still owe me thirty million Yen Saotome. There are some pictures I could release of you that would be very expensive to Kuno."

Ranma got a look of disgust on his face and said:

"Well then Nabiki. Then show them to me and my friends. I am sure they will be delighted to look at them and maybe buy them if they are well made."

Nabiki grinned and withdrew a manila envelope from her school fuku. She opened it and let Ranma see some pictures of his female form completely naked. Ranma's eye twitched and the pictures were in his hands a millisecond later. Then he started ripping them into tiny shreds and at a tone that showed he was as imposing as his alter ego Shinigami:

"You will get what's coming to you Nabiki. You will regret ever messing with my life and taking those pictures."

Ranma grinned at her and pushed her away so she landed on her ass. Then he made his way into the building with the rest of his friends trailing behind him talking about what had happened.

Kuno came out and looked around at the staring crowd of students and said:

"Did I miss something?"

Then the entire crowd facefaulted before the small bit of sanity left Kuno's eyes and then began to spout a speech as to why he would be allowed to partake in carnal desires with the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo.

Ranma made his way to his usual seat and motioned for the rest of the Seven to take a place around him. They complied and sat down and started talking about different ways to kill a target:

"… and did you know that the best way to kill someone while trying to strangle them is simply breaking the throat with a push? It's useful in some situations where I have used the Tetsugen."

Ranma nodded and Siegfried told his way of killing people the fastest way possible:

"I just fire a shotgun round into their faces. Its satisfying to see their faces splatter on the floor!"

Ranma grinned and Mai continued:

"Why not use a small net to keep them in place and then shoot their body a few times Sieg? I use nets and then slowly slide my knife between their legs and then slowly begin to move it in circular patterns until the reproductive organs are all shredded. Then I get the knife away from it and then I finish it off by using a Wakazashi to cut them open."

Ranma thought of something that had happened while he had still been all male and not having being cursed to become a girl with the use of cold water. Mai had demonstrated her love of killing as she had so brutally killed someone that the street was literally littered with the pieces of the man. Ranma remembered that he himself had also done that but with a larger crowd. The heaps had been bigger that time and various bodies were in grotesque positions. It was a known fact that the Demonic Seven killed everyone in their path no matter what or who they were. They were such vicious killers that they had managed to scare some of the oyabuns into paying protection money. Of course that money had gone to the bank account that they had set up for the expenses for a mission and surprisingly it already had a good amount of money on it. Apparently they were good customers of the bank because they were treated like Very Important People every time they entered a bank. Ranma continued the conversation after Yuki had finished with a small monologue about her magic's uses. Ranma grinned and started telling about the different sword techniques he had seen and could do. It even consumed little to no Ki.

* * *

Ranma stopped talking as Hinako came into the class and noticed the additions to it. She bounced over to them and in her child body she aid: 

"Who are you? Will you play with me?"

Ranma smirked as Siegfried set her onto his lap and started telling her about the use of a shotgun in a household. Hinako enjoyed the story because she paid rapt attention. Akane stomped into the class as Hinako sat down on Ranma's lap as it was his time to tell the girl a little story to keep her silent. Ranma knew that Akane would get drained of energy by Hinako because she was late. Hinako reacted as predicted and with a flash and a faint cry Akane had fallen to the floor unconscious and Ranma was now having an attractive young woman sitting on his lap. Ranma just grinned and said:

"Let's go and give us out English class Hinako-sensei. I'd like to answer some questions you might give the class."

Ranma grinned roguish at her and she assumed her seat at her own desk which was littered with reading material and other things. Hinako smiled at the class and said:

"Let's start with history. Who can tell me who some of the most famous Killers were in the last ten years?"

Fingers were raised in the air and Hinako chose a student and he said the name of Bonny and Clyde. Hinako dismissed the student and then Ranma raised his hand. Hinako frowned and clearly didn't think he would know the answer but she was going to give him one chance. Ranma cleared his throat and looked at Akane who had taken a seat near him and was eying Mai and the rest of the females from the Demonic Seven with a dark glare. Ranma looked at Hinako as he began to talk:

"I doubt that Akane would be classified as a Killer although I suspect that she might have killed someone accidentally. Although I still suspect that her food might have been used in a bomb that was recently detonated in a rebel base and killed all therein. But I don't doubt that she will kill with her bare fists one day. She sure has the brute strength for it and her temper is absolutely horrendous…"

Then Ranma had to throw back a table that was thrown at him by Akane who just shouted:

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY TEMPER! AND I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO, YOU HALF-MALE FREAK!"

Ranma was unaffected by the insult and just said:

"I do not wish to lower myself to such verbal abuse Akane. I have had it with your insistence on the fact that you practise martial arts. I loathe the way you continue to beat me up for anything I say or do."

Hinako looked at the young man and raised her eyebrow and said:

"Please tell us who the most famous killers of the last ten years are mister Saotome."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Well the Demonic Seven are. The members of the Demonic Seven employ their techniques that they learn through their fights to kill someone as quickly as possible. Should I tell more or is this answer correct?"

Hinako-sensei nodded and Ranma grinned. He knew all about the Demonic Seven and he even knew what colour of panties the girls wore at the moment. He wasn't a martial artist for nothing so he did a technique he had learned from Happosai. He used Ki to send a mental probe underneath their skirts and gaze at their panties. The fact that he didn't get a nose bleed he attributed it to having seen his own female body had made him impervious to seeing naked women. well their panties anyway. he still had a poroblem with seeing boobs hanging if they weren't his own.

Hinako started telling about how the Demonic Seven had started to make a name for themselves by killing people in brutal ways. She showed some pictures which horrified the normal students but brought back memories to the Demonic Seven. Ranma recalled that he had once asked to Yuki if she would go out with him while killing someone with a slash as he spoke. She had agreed and went out on a date and ate dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Then Hinako started a question round and had several students answer questions about the Demonic Seven. Ranma wasn't paying attention to her and suddenly heard his name being called out:

"Mister Saotome if you would please tell the class what kind of weapon Shinigami uses?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"He uses the Katana Muramasa. It has a tendency to kill and dismember any opponent hit with it. That is why the Shinigami is so deadly. He is known for the fact that he can go out on a murderous rampage whenever he feels like killing. He is one of the more insane people in the Demonic Seven and his bloodlust is only rivalled by Kunoichi. She has a tendency to go out and slash people's stomachs open and then kill them in brutal ways but Shinigami just slaughters them with the katana without caring if their heads are still intact or if they live after that."

* * *

Hinako looked at her studentin shock at his answer. How the hell did thestupidest person she had ever taught come up with that bit of information? She didn't recall ever telling the class of the ways the Shinigami killed. But she didn't pay any more attention to it because she had just spotted the girl who was always with Akane Tendo pass a love letter to that nice German boy. 

Immediately the girl was drained and she felt some of the stolen ki return her reserves to normal status. She had been getting low on Ki ever since telling the class about the Demonic Seven. She then continued the class.

Ranma grinned as Hinako told the class about the uniforms they all wore. He had to suppress a snicker as she described his uniform to be defining his fine physique. Ranma raised his hand and said:

"Do you have a crush on the Shinigami Hinako-sensei? Because I doubt any normal people would care to describe such a terrible man as being gorgeous. And you don't even know what he really looks like. His face is only known to the Demonic Seven and to one other person."

By now the class was staring at him and Hinako said:

"And who might that other person be?"

Ranma grinned again and said:

"Well myself of course! I met him a few years ago after he had slaughtered a few men in an alley. Pops was drunk so when I saw the guy kill some people I rushed at him and managed to block the Katana. Then I just punched him in the stomach and then he did something strange. He groaned and within a few seconds the rest of the Demonic Seven emerged from the shadows. At first I thought they were going to attack me for hurting their leader but no they actually asked me to join them. I declined their offer and the leader took away the covering of his head and looked at me and acknowledged my skills. I hanged around with them for a while and learned things from them like how to move silently."

The class was staring at him and looking at him as if he had met death and he stared back at them and said:

"What? They are just ordinary people."

The class shouted together:

"WHAT DOES THE SHINIGAMI LOOK LIKE!"

Ranma grinned his smirk and then said:

"Well he looks like an ordinary guy. If you saw him in a crowd he wouldn't stand out. Has a cool name. Black hair medium length. Built like me and apparently faster then me. He's single and around my age. Although I reckon the girlfriend would have to be insane to want to spend time around him."

Ranma grinned as Hinako got a little blush on her cheeks as she had clearly been thinking about the guy and wanting to meet him and maybe become his girlfriend. He winked at her and said:

"Well if you want to meet him just ask me and I'll try and arrange a meeting with him and the rest of the Seven. They are a little rough so don't expect that they won't attack you. But sucking them dry of Ki would cause Kunoichi some discomfort since she always gets her panties in a twist if Shinigami does something she doesn't like. Like going out on a date with Divine Lightning. I recall following him that day and watched Kunoichi beat Shinigami so hard that he actually lost some of his clothes and fell into a bath with Divine Lightning and Kunoichi being dragged with him by his hands grabbing them. Then Longshot and Hotshot had to come in and make fun of them. I helped the three out of the bath and then dried them by using Ki. I even gave the girls some of my clothes so I had to wear some of Shinigami's. I wore a nice three piece suit which apparently was my size. "

Hinako looked at her student and said:

"Well mister Saotome if you would set up a small meeting between me and him I would be inclined to give you a passing grade for English."

Ranma looked at her and said in fluent English:

"Isn't this good enough to warrant my passing of this class? I have journeyed far and long and have picked up the skill of talking different languages and being adept at them. I never said I was bad at English. I just didn't want my father to beat on me for being smart."

Hinako stared at the kid. She saw that several of the people sitting around Ranma had frowns on their faces and apparently Ranma seemed to be reliving something from the past if his eyes were any indication. Then the lunch bell rang and Hinako dismissed the class and stared as her student just sat there surrounded by six people who were all looking at them with worry in their eyes.

* * *

Ranma was thinking about the earlier days in his life when he had still trusted his father. Then he still believed that his father would do anything to teach him the art. He was betrayed when he was taught the Neko-ken. Then again he felt pain and sorrow flow through him as he remembered that night when his father came to lie next to him. He could still remember the Sake that was in his father's breath as he lied next to him and started to fondle his young body. Ranma shuddered at the memory and then felt the hands all over him touching him in places where he didn't want to be touched. 

The Seven looked as their leader had gotten stiff as a board in his seat and faintly they could feel fear coming off him in waves. It was as if he was afraid of something. But they saw no visible threat. He continued to shake and then fell off his chair and curled into a foetal position. He just looked so scared and his lips moved a little but no words came out.

Hinako had rushed over to her student the moment he had fallen to the floor. She knew that she would have to help because it was her duty as a homeroom teacher to help a student whenever possible. She moved over to him and kneeled next to him and watched as his mouth moved but no words came out.

Ranma was lost in a world that consisted entirely of hands touching him entirely over his body. He felt them groping every inch of himself and even went into a place which hurt like hell. But he didn't cry out. It wasn't manly to cry. He smelled the Sake again and he muttered a soft:

"Please Daddy stop..."

Hinako moved her ear close to Ranma's mouth and suddenly heard the martial artist say almost inaudible:

"Please daddy stop…"

Ranma was lost in the world and suddenly he remembered more. The painful feeling once again was felt and he cried out once again:

"Please daddy stop touching me."

Hinako felt her eyes widen as the boy spoke again:

"Please daddy stop touching me."

This went unheard by the rest of the Seven but she understood it. She was close enough to hear and what she had heard pointed either in the direction of abuse or something different. She actually hoped it was the first and not the latter because the first could easily be solved.

Ranma felt the feeling intensify as something was roughly coming into his rectal passage. He cried out silently and cried. This time the tears were bloody:

"Please daddy not there. Not there daddy please."

Hinako paled as she heard Ranma whisper:

"Please Daddy not there. Not there daddy please."

She went as white as a sheet as she heard Ranma say that and immediately came to the conclusion that Ranma's father had been sexually abusing him at a stage in his life. Apparently he did it while Ranma was young if the speech was any indication. The speech sounded more like a child then the speech Ranma used in class. As she watched tears of blood come out of the tortured boy's eyes she cried herself for the pain she knew the boy must be going through. She mentally gave herself a speech as she convinced herself that she would help Ranma get over this no matter what happens.

* * *

Kurenai, Mai, Siegfried and Ichiro were all looking as their leader cried blood. He was whispering something but their ears couldn't pick up the sound. His teacher sat crouched over him and she was pale as a sheet and crying. Yuki and Yuri were crying themselves as they heard what Ranma was saying. One had good hearing which she had learned during her time she had studied under her father who was an accomplished martial artist before he got killed. She had vowed to kill the killers and after she had done so she had enjoyed killing so much that she made it her job. The other just had magic to enhance her hearing. After hearing Ranma say that a resolve shone in the girl's eyes and together they gave a glance at each other and vowed that the father of their leader would pay with his life.

* * *

In the Tendo Dojo Genma sneezed and let a few Shogi pieces fall to the ground. He didn't know why but he had then feeling that something had jut walked over his grave and had the gut feeling that he should leave Nerima and go live on the South Pole. But Genma didn't heed his gut feelings and just dismissed it as hunger and vowed to steal more food from Ranma when dinner was served.

* * *

Ranma was looking blankly at his teacher as he sat up and curled into a ball. Then a shred of consciousness shone in his eyes and he blinked and the eyes were a brilliant azure once again instead of being misty and glazed over. He looked at his teacher and said: 

"Why are you crying Hinako-Sensei? I am not worth any pity."

Hinako looked at the tormented man sitting on the floor and she wiped her eyes clean and hugged him. She didn't care anymore for keeping up appearances and just hugged him and cried. Ranma was just looking at he and softly he said:

"Why are you doing this for me Hinako-sensei. Nobody should take pity on me. I deserved what pops did."

* * *

Then the door opened and Akane followed by the rest of the students came in. Akane took one look at the position Ranma and Hinako were in and saw that Hinako was hugging Ranma and immediately had drawn the conclusion that Ranma was being a pervert. She summoned up her Mallet and was about to go and slam Ranma into the air above Nerima or just slam him into the ground with her brute strength. She screamed: 

"RANMA NO HENTAI!"

Kurenai and the rest of the Seven heard the story being told by Yuki and Yuri and they were not pleased at all by the Saotome patriarch. Indeed many would just go out and kill Genma but then they reminded themselves that Ranma might need some help. When they saw the violent girl summoning her mallet seeing the couple on the floor hugging. Or more accurately Ranma being hugged by his teacher. They acted accordingly by the rules. Without sparing a single second to think Mai had drawn a Wakazashi from somewhere and had placed it underneath Akane's throat while Kurenai had drawn a small Tanto to try and disembowel Akane if she tried to move.

Akane felt cold steel touch her neck and she looked at the girl that had accompanied Ranma to school. She gulped as a tanto was placed to her stomach and a voice that seemed to be colder then a glacier said:

"Hurt him in any way and we'll kill you. He has confided in your teacher and she hugged him because of it. Nothing perverted has happened."

Askane spluttered that all bys were perverts and that the pervert had been feeling Hinako up. Siegfried laughed at that and said:

"Well do you really think he is being perverted? He doesn't even fondle her breast although he has a good opportunity. Do you really think he is being perverted?"

Akane still screamed that he was a pervert. Ranma got up and Hinako said to him:

"Mister Saotome I would like you to follow me to my office. I think we need to talk about something. And the rest of your entourage follows me."

The class had entered the room and had seated itself. Hinako scribbled something on the blackboard and then left the class with the instructions on the board and the Demonic Seven following her.

They passed several teachers along the way and Hinako greeted them by nodding and they nodded back not once fazed by the group accompanying her. They came at her office and she opened the door to let tem in. Ranma was ushered in by the Seven because he didn't want to come in because he didn't want to admit he had a problem or was scared by the past.

Ranma looked around in the room and saw that it had a small part that was clearly in a childish style with a large bin filled to the brink with lollipop wrappers on the other side stood a neat and clean desk. A few chairs were positioned in front of the desk and Hinako seated herself at the desk. She motioned for Ranma to sit down and said to the rest of the Sven:

"Sorry but I don't have enough chairs so if you would seat yourself on the floor or remain standing."

They nodded and seated themselves on the floor. Mai had a little problem with that because she didn't want the uniform to get dirty but was assured that it was well vacuumed. Kurenai just shrugged and sat down.

Hinako got a serious look on her face and said:

"Ranma I have the belief that your father has abused you sexually as well as physically. Would you care to tell us what happened in your childhood so we can get a good detailed idea of what happened and find a way to cure you of it?"

Ranma nodded and started his story:

* * *

"Well Pops and I were training one day a few weeks after he had me learn the Neko-ken and he got drunk after a sparring session. He challenged me after the seventh Sake bottle was finished ad he hit me harder then ever. I remember that I was sore so much that I couldn't even stand up. And that night he laid down next to me and I felt his hands roam all over my body touching me in places I never had been touched before. And then he…then he…" 

At that time he tried to hold back tears but fails in doing so and collapses in the chair and was crying. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on the floor with a dripping sound.

The Demonic Seven was silent and waited until Ranma had regained himself. They were plotting to go and pay Genma a little 'visit'. Of curse the weapons would be dulled a little as they forcefully held him and castrated him but some girls were already thinking of finding a way to let Ranma get over this trauma.

Ranma continued after crying and he said:

"Then he forced my ass open and I felt something enter. I cried that time. I just let him do whatever he wanted. I didn't want to but he was too strong for me to fight him off."

Hinako looked at her student and saw a depressed look come over his face and she said:

"Don't worry Ranma your father is going to pay for what he did."

The Demonic Seven nodded and Mai said:

"If you'd like your father to be sliced into pieces then you just have to ask. I'd do it without question."

Ranma grinned weakly and said:

"Well I don't need any help. I'll deal with this on my own."

* * *

He began to stand up but the girls moved as one and dragged him back in the chair and sat on him keeping him pinned into the chair and restricting his movement. Yuki was holding his legs while Yuri and Mai had seized his arms. Kurenai was currently having her arms wrapped around his torso while Mai kept his head in a fierce grip almost threatening to break his neck. Ranma gulped and tried to get out but found out that he couldn't do it without at least throwing some girls off. He shrugged and flared his aura incinerating the chair and blasting the girls off him. Then he began to move to get out but was quickly stopped by Yuki who had cast a magic spell to root him to the ground and then she cast a sleep spell on Ichiro and Siegfried to make them sleep and not hear or see what was going to happen. Ranma feared the worst. There was one thing that was able to make him stop in his tracks. The sight of female flesh still unnerved him even if he was cursed to become a girl. 

He watched as Yuki got out of her small top and removed her bra and let her breasts swing in the air. Then she pounced onto him and let him fall to the ground with his head buried between her breasts. Ranma's nose was now leaking blood and he clung to his consciousness and barely managed to say:

"Please don't do that again Yuki."

Yuki just grinned and donned her uniform of the Demonic Seven again and said:

"Of course I'd do it again Ranma. I like to tease you. Just imagine what I could do to you if I happen to meet you in the furo. Think about our two bodies glistening with sweat and the thing you can do with my naked body."

Ranma had turned a bright red at the insinuation of sex and then he looked at her with icy eyes and said:

"You really mean that Yuki? Well then let's take you up on the offer. I never said that I didn't want to have sex with you so let's fuck."

Yuki was taken aback by this changed attitude and quickly fell onto her ass as Ranma gave her a delicate tap between her breasts that still managed to feel like a punch had been delivered. Ranma grinned and said:

"The time I was scared is now over. Today Ranma Saotome has died! I have become the reborn Ranma Shinigami. Blood is my only sin and I shall sin so much more in the foreseeable future. I shall make this entire country become blooded by my hands and nobody shall oppose the Shinigami and the Demonic Seven anymore. Death to all the people who dare stand against us!"

After that speech Ranma sat down on the floor and looked at Hinako who had grown pale at the display of power and the revelation that Ranma was the Shinigami AKA public enemy no. 1.

Ranma looked at Hinako with eyes red of bloodlust and some other things in it. It seemed as if the veins in the eye had just burst and released blood. It seemed like he had a slight maniacal air around him. Hinako could see the madness behind those red blooded eyes and she began to inch away from the guy she had thought to be a dumb jock without any talent in school subjects.

* * *

Ranma felt strange and looked around and saw Hinako looking at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and he stared at her. He felt his own grief at his father once again overwhelm him and he lowered his head. He felt two arms encircle his waist and he heard a soft female voice say: 

"Let's go back to your mother's house Ranma. I think you had enough excitement for today."

Then she looked at Hinako and said:

"Miss Hinako if you would like to come with us to explain this all to Ranma's mother. I think she would like to know this. There is no telling if Genma did rape Ranma while he was in his female form. I know that he is deeply traumatized by al of this and he seems to have lost the attitude he had while I knew him. Maybe he had hidden his past from us before but for all the time I knew Ranma he is a brutal and cunning man. Although brutal might be a little too kind. He is more bloodlusting then Mai and that says a lot. Mai is Kunoichi by the way. Siegfried is Hotshot and Ichiro is Long Shot. Yuri is Rib Breaker and I am the Divine Lightning. Kurenai is known as the Seductive Killer. She really knows how to strangle people. And Ranma is Shinigami. And I guess I know a way to get Ranma to heal and finally get some good experiences."

She grinned in a hentai way and used some sleep magic on Rannma to make him sleep and then she let Yuri pick him up and she called Nodoka on her telephone which she got from a small pocket on her butt. She had buttoned her shirt and put on her bra again. She liked the view she got of Ranma's firm abs from the way he was sitting. Nodoka answered the phone and Yuki started talking:

"Yeah Miss Saotome Ranma is at school now and is having some kind of breakdown. Is it alright for us to come back to your home?"

Nodoka gave her permission to skip school for a day and then asked if they needed the Limousine. Yuki said:

"No Miss Saotome. I think I'll convince Siegfried to drive us. He has a car somewhere around the school if memory serves me well. See you later Miss Saotome."

She switched the telephone off and then awoke the guys. Ranma was hoisted into the air by Siegfried and Ichiro and the girls including Hinako motioned for them to carry Ranma outside and towards Siegfried's car. Said man grumbled and almost grudgingly handed Yuki the Keys. She was the only one other then Siegfried to be in the possession of a driver's license.

* * *

Within twenty minutes the entire group was at the Saotome estate and was currently in the process of getting Ranma's body inside. This didn't go as planned and in the end the girls had to carry him because the men were not used to carrying Ranma. And the fact that they could roam with their hands over his body didn't escape the ladies notice. They carried Ranma into his room and then laid him on his futon. He laid there so peaceful that the girls couldn't connect the information that he had been abused by his father with the man that laid on the futon. 

Nodoka came into the room and said silently:

"What happened to my son?"

Yuri looked at Nodoka and said:

"He had some kind of flashback to his past. Is your husband a violent man?"

Nodoka thought for a few seconds and said:

"No he isn't, he is afraid most of the time when in my presence."

Yuri nodded and said:

"Would you care if he was slowly dissected until only a heap of meat remained? Would you care for the man if the Demonic Seven were hired to kill him?"

Nodoka thought for a long time and said:

"I shouldn't be thinking this about my husband but if he were somehow assassinated by the Demonic Seven I think I would allow it."

Yuri nodded and got out her own cell phone and dialed a few numbers. Mai's phone went off in another room of the house and she answered it:

"Hello? Who am I talking to? "

Yuri grinned and said:

"I have found another target for the Demonic Seven. This time it'd be something akin to justice. You accept?"

Mai said into the phone with her voice being masked a little as she adapted a different tone which she always used while working:

"Sure. I have been itching to go out and kill someone. Who is the target?"

Yuri grinned and said:

"The target's name is Genma Saotome. I want you guys to go out and kill him in the most violent way possible. He will pay for what he did to one of my close friends."

Mai was clearly enjoying this conversation and she said:

"Consider him dead. Price is 1.000.000 Yen."

Yuri said:

"Just 1.000.000 Yen? You guys are getting cheaper every time I call you."

Mai just replied:

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine Yuri. By the way would you like to look at the corpse or do you want us to dispose of it?"

Yuri grinned evilly and said:

"Why don't you hang it on the high school in Nerima on the flag pole. That would surely show the Nerimians that the Demonic Seven are not to be messed with."

Then Mai thanked her for ordering the hit and said that she'd inform the rest of the Demonic Seven and that Shinigami currently was asleep.

Yuri shut off her cell phone and looked at Nodoka and said:

"That's how I deal with abusive parents. Especially if Ranma's thrice damned father is involved. This time he has gone too far. This time he will die by the blade of the Shinigami."

Nodoka was staring in awe at the girl who had just ordered for the execution of her husband and said:

"You had the number of the Demonic Seven listed on your telephone? That takes guts to have such an elite killing squad at your disposal whenever you pay them."

Yuri gave the woman a weak smile and said:

"Well I know some of the members. And I have to say that Shinigami is cute. Way too cute to be a normal human. And the way he uses his blade is just awesome. I saw him cut someone in half just with a small movement of his hand. He is so awesome."

Nodoka nodded and said:

"I even have a small poster in my room. He looks so handsome with that Katana. But he does kill people but still his identity remains secret to the general public. And he looks so manly with all those girls constantly around him."

Yuri sweat dropped as Nodoka got out a small black book which apparently listed all of the sightings of the Shinigami. She leafed through it and said:

"If you'd like to talk about the Shinigami talk to Hinako. She is a fan too. And she knows who he is."

Nodoka screamed in happiness as she wanted to know more about her favorite killer and dragged Hinako off to a room adjacent to Ranma's. She let Hinako sit down and then said:

"I heard from Yuri that you know something about the Shinigami. Please tell me something about him."

Hinako looked at the mother of her student and said:

"Well miss Saotome I have seen the man once and have found him to be a totally ruthless person;. He might not look like a bloodthirsty maniac but in real life he is the person you would least suspect of being the Shinigami. His ability to hide among people is remarkable. And the fact that he has hidden his talent in swordplay from his enemies is remarkable on itself."

Nodoka nodded and went to her room and retrieved something from a small case. Then she returned and laid out a poster which had Shinigami drawn on it from one of the surveillance tapes. It was distributed in the time that the Demonic Seven were still out killing things.

Nodoka grinned and said:

"Do you have one of these?"

Hinako looked at it and said:

"Yeah I have one of those above my bed. He looks so cute on it especially the way his eyes are all red and that makes my heart go wild. I like dangerous men."

As Hinako and Nodoka were talking about Shinigami Ranma awoke in his room. He looked around and saw some members of the Demonic Seven sitting on chairs all around his bed. He got up and looked as they were cleaning and polishing their weapons. Ranma grinned and saiud:

"Hey guys. Why am I here? Last thing I remember were breasts and Yuki and something about Hinako. And pops."

Ranma almost got depressed at the thought and Siegfried noticed the look on his face and said:

"We were hired and we are going out to do a job. Target is Genma Saotome. Tonight we'll kill him. And you are going to deliver the final strike. Shinigami shows themthat nobody messes with him."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Bring it on. I'll kill the bastard for all that he has done to me. No more shall I let the past rule my actions/. Even though I am no longer a virgin through that bastard since he took away my anal virginity I shall make him pay for all that he has done to me. He'll breathe his last breath tonight or we'll hound him until he dies."

Ranma grinned like a maniac almost close to getting whatever he wants as he thought about the sweet blood that would spill forth from his father's corpse.

* * *

The altar in the Tendo Dojo collapsed and Soun turned to Genma: 

"Saotome this is a bad omen. Remember the last time when the altar collapsed?"

Genma answered despite the cold shivers that went down his spine:

"Yes Tendo. The Master had been freed that time. I hope it doesn't spell a bad thing coming for us in the future."

Genma didn't know how right he was. The most feared killers in Japanese history were coming to the house especially to kill him.

* * *

A new chapter finished. I hope you like it because I am giving a small part of the next chapter as a teaser:

* * *

Nabiki looked out of her window which had a good view of the road. She saw seven people dressed in black with the Kanjoi for Demon on their clothes. She paled as she recognized the leader whose clothes bore the Kanji for Death and Demon on it. She screamed as she saw the red bloodlusted eyes stare at her and give her a penetrating glare. 

Ranma grinned as he heard Nabiki scream he had made his eyes go all red as blood vessels burst when he focused his Ki in it. It gave them a red sheen which was great for making any enemy feel fear. They literally pissed their pants when they saw the red eyes of the Shinigami.

Ranma laughed as he saw the feeble attempt Soun made in the protection of his home. He was clothed in his samurai gear with a naginata in his hands. Ranma grinned evilly and said:

"We have come for Saotome Genma. His time in this world is over."

Soun continued to insist that his friend had done nothing wrong and Ranma just uttered:

"Pity."

Then Ranma dashed forwards and slashed Soun over the chest which made his armor fall away. Ranma grinned and said:

"You cannot hope to defeat the Shinigami. I have come here with a mission and I shall not abandon it. Genma Saotome shall die."

* * *

That's all for now people. Hope you'll leave many reviews. 


End file.
